In general, six mask processes are required in a conventional thin film transistor array panel.
The above conventional thin film transistor array panel generally has a protective layer/a passivation layer. A production of the protective layer/the passivation layer needs to consume one of the mask processes.
Therefore, the above conventional thin film transistor array panel has a relatively complex fabricating process and a relatively high cost.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the technique problems above.